1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arm for rotary ring log barkers and, more particularly, to such an arm having a forwardly-projecting debarking tool.
2. Prior Art
Rotary ring barkers are conventional and include a ring carrying swingable arms having tips engageable with a log moved lengthwise through the aperture of the ring for scraping the bark from the log.
3. The Problem
Difficulty has been experienced with rotary ring log barkers used heretofore in removing bark from logs having fibrous or stringy bark such as cedar, redwood and eucalyptus. Special tools have been used for removing such bark, but they have not solved the problem adequately.